


Your Protector: Part 1

by swanqueenfangirl



Series: Your Protector [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfangirl/pseuds/swanqueenfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The newest member of Hook's crew was causing problems again. He finds young Baelfire surrounded by his men swinging a chair. Once everything settles down the Captain finds the true reason of Baelfire's out burst. Trigger warning: Mention of rape. Part one of series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Protector: Part 1

The waves crashed hard against his ship as the sun began to set. The salty air blew hard of warning of an oncoming storm. It washed over him, filling him. It was a scent he never grew tired of. His eyes were far off in the happy memories of his past with a small smile painted on his face. A sharp pain ran across his left hand snapping him out of his happy memories. He looked down to find the hook that had taken place of his left hand. Every once in a while phantom pains would remind him of what he lost. As he looked at his hook he began to remember all that was taken away from him and how the hand had only been the least painful thing he had lost. Flashes of Milah’s face appeared as he remember watching her heart get crushed into dust. All those happy feelings had felt only moments ago were long gone. The old rage he had been holding onto for years and years had found its way back into his veins.

“Captain.”

“What is it, Mr. Shmee?” He said in a bit of growl.

“The boy he is awake and causing a bit of trouble.” Hook grinded his teeth. This was the second time the boy had acted out since he had arrived on the ship a few days ago. He wanted to keep the boy on board to protect him from Pan but he was already starting to regret his decision. He turned his sight away from the horizon and followed Mr. Schmee.

“Leave me alone!” Shouted the boy swinging a chair at the sailors.

“What is going on here?!” Shouted the captain as he made his way down the steps.

“The boy has lost his mind!” Shouted one of the men.

“No I haven’t. You attacked me!” The boy shouted back. The man’s face twisted with rage and lounged at the boy.

“You filthy lying litt- UFF.” The boy had swung the chair as hard as he could. It made contact with the attacking sailor causing him to land on his backside.

“ENOUGH! Everyone out! Now!” All the men scurried out of the cabin and back to the top of the ship. Hook took a few steps closer to the boy who then took a few steps back holding up the chair. “What’s your name again, boy?”

“B-Baelfire.”

“Well, Baelfire, if you remember correctly you are a guest on my ship. I am the one protecting you from Pan and the shadow. Yet this is the second time you have acted this way! Give me a reason why I shouldn’t have you thrown overboard?”

“That man attacked me!”

“Man? What man?”

“The one that came at me. This is the second time he has attacked while I was sleeping.” Hook gave him a sideways glance.

“And why should I believe you?”

“I don’t care if you don’t believe me!” Baelfire shouted. “I want off this ship! I’ll take my chances with that Pan and shadow thing you keep talking about.” Hook took another step closer. Baelfire swung at him and the captain caught it with his hook, ripping it from his hand. Bae backed up against the wall as Hook looked down at him menacingly.

“Show me.”

“Sh-show you what?”

“You said the man attacked you. He must have left a mark. So, show me.” Baelfire felt confused but slowly lifted up his sleeves reviling bruises up and down his arms. Hook slowly reached out to him causing Bae to flinch out reflex.

“It’s alright, my boy, I’m not going to hurt you.” Hook took his one good hand and gently placed it on one of Baelfire’s arms. He lifted the arm up and examined it, gliding his hand down the boy’s arm carefully so as not to causing any more pain to him.

“What happened?” Hook asked barely above a whisper.

“I was asleep when he got on top of me. He held my arms down and told me not to say a word or he would kill me. Then he..he…” He didn’t have it in him to finish that sentence.

“Alright, my boy, alright.” He said placing his hand on Baelfire’s shoulder and squeezing it in a comfortingly manner. He patted the boy’s shoulder then turned and left with another word.

“Mr. Smith.” Called out Captain Hook as he reached. The man who had been hit bay Bae’s chair turned from his job on sails and looked at his captain.

“Aye, Captain.” He shouted walking towards him. “I hope you straightened that boy out.” He said with a smile on his face. “I’m sure he won’t being giving u-” As soon as Mr. Smith was in reach the captain grabbed them with his hook causing it to enter deep inside his back. Then grabbed the front of his shirt, dragging him to the edge of the boat, and then tossing him off. The man screamed as he headed down to the dark waters.

Hook was breathing heavily, attempting to control his rage. “If anyone touches the boy they will be casted off the protection of this ship to deal with the shadow! Have I made myself clear?!”

“Aye, Captain.” Everyone shouted. Hook turned sharply and returned to Baelfire. Night had finally settled on Neverland and the men were bring in the sails living the two alone. Baelfire had not moved but straightened up when the captain entered.

“What happened?” Asked Baelfire.

“Nothing you need to worry about, just know that Mr. Smith is no longer apart of this crew.” Through the thick wood of the ship the muffled sound of a man screaming could be heard. It ended nearly as quickly as it had started and they were surrounded by silence again. “Now come. It is late and you will be staying with me tonight.” He put an arm around young Bae and led him to his chambers.

End of Part 1 


End file.
